1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fenestration products, such as a door assembly, for installation into a building. More particularly, the present invention concerns a reinforced fenestration product design that utilizes standard door hardware but still reduces the risk of intrusion through the product.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The security of a building is highly dependent on the ability of an exterior door assembly to withstand large impact loads exerted against the outside of the door. This has previously been identified in our co-pending applications for U.S. Letters patent Ser. No. 08/864,547, filed May 28, 1997, entitled REINFORCED FENESTRATION PRODUCT; Ser. No. 09/136,990, filed Aug. 20, 1998, entitled REINFORCEMENT MEMBER FOR A FENESTRATION PRODUCT; Ser. No. 09/137,023, filed Aug. 20, 1998, entitled METHOD OF REINFORCING A DOOR; and Ser. No. 09/128,517, filed Aug. 3, 1998, entitled IMPROVED STRIKE PLATE FOR A DOOR ASSEMBLY; all of which are assigned of record to the assignee of the present application. It is noted that these prior applications disclose various inventions that improve the security provided by a fenestration product. As particularly indicated in the '517 application, there is still a risk of intrusion through a conventional door assembly, even though one or both of the doorjambs has been reinforced. Specifically, it has been determined that a large impact load exerted against the exterior side of the door may cause the door latch bolt and lock bolt to fail (e.g., bend). This is believed to be attributable to the fact that a conventional door assembly will often require the distal ends of the latch bolt and, more importantly, the lock bolt to resist movement of the door when a large impact load is exerted against the exterior side of the door. There will consequently be a large moment experienced by the bolts, and they therefore have a tendency to fail (e.g., bend) under these conditions.